In a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are connected in parallel, an oscillation of the semiconductor device can be suppressed by reducing a parasitic inductance or a parasitic resistance of a bonding wire connecting the semiconductor chips. However, when the parasitic inductance of the bonding wire is reduced, a high-frequency oscillation may be generated, where a frequency ω satisfying a resonance condition is represented as ω=(LC)−1/2 (L and C represent the inductance and the capacitance of the semiconductor device, respectively). In the semiconductor device having such a high-frequency oscillation, a malfunction may occur when a voltage that exceeds a gate breakdown voltage or a breakdown voltage between main electrodes is applied to the semiconductor device.